


Captured

by Thunderfire69



Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Gavin Can be soft too, Gavin Hank and Connor are friends, Gavin cares, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines gets a hug, Nines goes deviant, Nines needs a hug, Pre-Slash, also you can interpret parts of it as HankCon if you want???, android kidnappings, gavin reed is gay, implied rape/non con, lets go, reed900, swearing but it’s Hank and Gavin what did you expect, two hugs in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Nines realises the way to capture some android kidnappers is to use himself as bait.Gavin goes out of his mind trying to get him back again.





	Captured

RK900 stood by the Detective’s desk when he arrived that morning, ticking off the objective that hovered in his line of vision.

 

“They gave me a fucking tin can? Oh, fucking hell.” 

 

RK900 simply blinked at Gavin’s outburst, not at all bothered by this reception.

 

**New instructions: Get case from Captain Fowler.**

 

“Detective Gavin Reed, I am the RK900 model assigned to assist you in your upcoming case. It is in your best interests to receive the case the now.”

 

“Jesus, don’t you even have a fucking name?” Gavin looked slightly incredulous as he spoke, though his words and tone were harsh.

 

RK900’s programming kicked in, and he straightened slightly. “Would you like to register a name?”

 

“Oh you fucking dick-”

 

“Name registered: Richard.”

 

“Jesus Christ, no!”

 

“Overriding name. Please register new name.”

 

“Jesus Christ, give me a minute to think.” Gavin leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Name registered: Jesus Christ.”

 

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ , no.”

 

“Overriding name. Please register new name.”

 

“Nines. Let’s go with Nines.” Gavin smirked at his own pun.

 

“Name registered: Nines.”

 

The objective flashed in the corner of Nines’ vision, reminding him of what they needed to do.

 

“Detective, I must insist that we receive our case.”

 

“You mean  _ my  _ case, you fucking tin can,” Gavin grumbled, seeming to have lost interest in the machine again, but he got up and began to move in the direction of Captain Fowler’s office, so Nines considered it a win; he’d been with the Detective for a grand total of three minutes and he could already tell this wasn’t going to be easy.

 

Thankfully, his programming was designed so that he could adjust to personalities of people, and this meant working with Gavin should get easier as time went on.

 

He followed the Detective into Captain Fowler’s office; they weren’t briefed on the mission, Fowler instead just wordlessly passing the file to Gavin.

 

Nines almost asked about a briefing, but a quick scan of Captain Fowler made him think otherwise; Fowler seemed as done with Gavin as Gavin was done with Nines.

 

“Android kidnappings. How fucking great.” Gavin slammed the case file down on his desk and headed in the direction of the kitchen; Nines immediately picked it up, a new objective flashing in his vision.

 

**New instructions: Learn about the case.**

 

Flicking through the file, Nines began to see a similarity between each of the androids who had been abducted.

 

Each one had been alone at the time.

 

Each one had been taken during the night.

 

Each one had not been found.

 

But, most importantly, each one was a prototype model.

 

**New instructions: Find a way to solve the case.**

 

It was precisely then that the file was snatched from Nines’ hands.

 

“The fuck are you doing?”

 

“I was gathering data, Detective,” Nines replied evenly, sure that Gavin had been trying to startle him. “To help solve the case.”

 

“To solve the- fucking hell, I can’t believe this shit.” Gavin sat down, placing a cup of coffee on his desk and massaging his forehead with a hand.

 

Nines was about to reply when a new report filed in.

 

**_Android abducted. Model RK200, serial number #560 720 462._ **

 

“Sorry to interrupt your coffee, Detective, but another android has been taken. An RK200 model, a couple of blocks away from the Eden Club.”

 

“Fucking  _ hell _ .” Gavin groaned, and placed down his coffee again before he’d gotten to take a sip. “Alright, let's go investigate, toaster.”

  
  


A week later, and four more androids had gone missing, plus the RK200 model.

 

Gavin seemed to hate Nines less now, and Nines was grateful; it helped make his mission easier.

 

Walking into work that morning, Nines tried to ignore the deviants around him; the android at the front with the small potted plants lining her desk, Connor leaning across his desk as he laughed at something Lieutenant Anderson had said; all of it seemed so unnecessary.

 

All that was needed was programming.

 

Why should an android  _ want  _ anything, other than to serve and to follow their programmed orders?

 

As he approached Gavin’s desk, the Detective  _ almost  _ giving him a smile before thinking better of it, a new objective flashed into his view.

 

**New instructions: Use yourself as bait.**

 

Nines stopped in front of Gavin’s desk, staring at the objective for a moment.

 

“I’ve found a way to solve the case, Detective.”

 

“You have?” Gavin sounded surprised, surprised enough that he didn’t swear at all; a new record for him, as far as Nines was concerned.

 

“All of the androids kidnapped were prototypes. I myself am a prototype.”

 

“They were also all deviants, Nines.”

 

If the android didn’t know any better, he’d think Gavin was trying to stop him from completing his objective.

 

“It won’t take much for me to simulate the emotions a deviant feels, Detective. I can connect my tracker to your computer, and you’ll be able to find where they take me. Besides, once the case is over, I can return to CyberLife. That’s what you wanted, correct?”

 

Gavin almost looked remorseful as he raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Whatever you say, fucking toaster.”

  
  


As Gavin sat in the patrol car, along with Hank and Connor, staring anxiously at his laptop, he wondered when the hell he’d come to care so much about the android.

 

It had only been a week since he’d walked up on the fucking thing by his desk, and now here he was, worrying about the fucking piece of plastic who was just around the corner.

 

Nines wasn’t even  _ deviant _ , he had no reason to even think about Nines in a remotely fucking human way at all.

 

It was then that he noticed the tracker was indicating Nines was moving.

 

“They’re here,” he said, somewhat softly, and Hank, who was seated in the driver’s seat, nodded at him.

 

“I know.”

 

After a moment, when the tracker had moved a few streets ahead of them, Hank started up the car and began to drive in pursuit.

 

Gavin’s job was to direct Hank, but after nearly missing a couple of the turns, Connor wordlessly leaned forwards from the back, took the laptop and began to direct Hank.

 

It was then Gavin realised his hands were shaking slightly- seriously, when the  _ fuck  _ had he begun to care so much about that goddamn tin can?

 

“They appear to be stopping.”

 

Connor’s voice jerked Gavin out of his thoughts, and as he glanced at the clock in the car he realised they’d only been travelling for about ten minutes; whoever was responsible was this close.

 

“The tracker has cut out.”

 

“Fuck. He went deviant.” Unleashing another string of curses, Hank pulled over, and he and Connor immediately exited the car.

 

After a moment, Gavin seemed to return to his senses and got out of the car, too; Hank’s amused snort was the first thing he heard, followed by, “About time, thought you were gonna sit there and let us do all the work.”

 

“Not letting you and your tin can have all the fun,” Gavin replied, slightly shakily, but he was still attempting to keep up his persona as much as he possibly could.

 

“They seemed to be headed for the large warehouse over there,” Connor piped up, gesturing towards a  _ very fucking large  _ warehouse.

 

“No fucking shit, they could house half the androids in Detroit in there,” Gavin snapped, heart rate picking up.

 

“With the amount of androids they’ve taken, they probably have close to that already,” Hank commented wryly as they began to walk towards the warehouse.

 

“Helpful,” Gavin remarked dryly, before taking his gun from it’s holster and cocking it, then holding it in front of him.

 

After a moment, Hank mimicked his action; Connor behind them simply clutched the laptop.

 

They reached the warehouse, Hank taking up a position on one side of the door, Gavin taking up a position on the other side.

 

Connor set down the laptop; they could come back for it later, and if it was lost, it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

“Send a report in to Fowler, let him know we’ve found them,” Hank said softly, and Connor blinked once.

 

“Done.”

 

“Alright. Get ready.” Hank’s eyes met Gavin’s for a moment, and the detective’s grip on his gun tightened, ready to shoot anyone who got between him and his android.

 

Wait, since when did he think of Nines as  _ his  _ android?

 

“Wait. Captain Fowler wants us to come back tomorrow, with backup.”

 

Gavin felt himself stiffen. “Nines is in there!”

 

“And so are other androids,” Hank put in, turning on his gun’s safety before returning it to it’s holster.

 

Letting out a hiss of frustration, Gavin copied Hank’s movements, but threw the gun angrily to the ground instead of returning it to its holster.

 

Connor moved forward to pick the gun up wordlessly, and he and Hank began to lead Gavin back towards the car.

  
  


Darkness.

 

Chains.

 

Random intervals with no pattern where light would spill into the room as one of his captors entered.

 

Darkness again after they left, Nines feeling more awful and ruined after each encounter.

 

Stuck in a room, sitting in blue blood and semen, red code edging his vision, warnings flashing everywhere, telling him he needed to charge.

 

Days could have passed, and Nines wouldn’t know.

 

Maybe even months, since his captors seemed smart enough to let him charge briefly every so often, just enough to keep him going for a while longer, just enough to keep him going until his next charge.

 

So when the door opened again, Nines prepared for another round, prepared himself for more abuse and for more of his small supply of energy to deplete.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was the soft hand on his arm, and the accompanying, “ _ Nines _ .”

 

And so he burst down into tears right then and there.

  
  


Getting to Nines was a blur.

 

Gavin briefly remembered knocking out a couple of the criminals along the way, and he distinctly remembered Hank and Connor holding back some of the men to let Gavin go ahead, to let Gavin go to Nines.

 

That was another thing Gavin didn’t understand; when had Hank and Connor become something like friends?

 

It hadn’t taken him long to realise where Nines was.

 

He’d barely opened the cell when the others who had come with him to free the androids had started to come up the hall, too, working on opening other cells.

 

Knowing that the other androids were being taken care of, Gavin entered the cell.

 

The sight that greeted him was something Gavin didn’t want to see again in his life, and wished he hadn’t even seen this once.

 

There was Nines, cringing away from the light that the open door was allowing in, blue blood staining his clothes, but by far the worst part was the semen that was pooled around the android.

 

_ Those motherfucking bitches. _

 

He’d heard of things like this happening after the Eden Club, and places like it, had been closed down, but he hadn’t exactly believed it.

 

He was over at Nines’ side in an instant, crouching down and resting his hand softly on the android’s arm.

 

“ _ Nines, _ ” he said, softly, almost inaudible, but the android must have heard him, because instead of cringing away, he was now leaning  _ towards  _ Gavin, and- oh fuck, Nines was crying.

 

Gavin fumbled for the lock pick he had brought with him, and upon finding it, hurried to unlock the chains around Nines.

 

It took him a couple of minutes, but soon he’d freed the android, who, with nothing to hold him up anymore, collapsed forwards against Gavin, who instinctively brought his arms up to hold the android close.

 

“I got you, I got you, those motherfuckers are going to pay for this, you hear me? They’re going to wish they were never born.” Gavin continued to ramble about how much the criminals would regret what they’d done as he helped Nines to his feet, supporting him as he led him out of the room.

 

As they made it out into the hall, Connor rushed over to support Nines from the other side.

 

“He needs to charge,” the other deviant said, casting a worried glance at Nines. “He’s used up a lot of power. Androids normally only need to charge on a weekly basis.”

 

“What the fuck did they do to you?” Gavin muttered, fixing Nines with a worried look.

 

“We’d better get him back to the station. They’ve got charging docks there.”

  
  


“I’m not leaving him by himself.” 

 

“This is the only place with charging docks within a fifty mile radius of here, we’re not taking him elsewhere.” Hank folded his arms across chest.

 

“I didn’t say that, I just said I’m not leaving him.”

 

“Your choice to spend the night in this place,” Hank grunted, resigned, as he walked away from Gavin.

 

The Detective watched him go, then sat down next to the charging dock that Nines was in; the android was now clean, or, at least, cleaner than he’d been before, some thirium still staining his clothes, but looking much better than he had.

 

“Guess I’m sitting here the whole night, huh?”

 

No response, not that Gavin expected one, and he pushed himself to his feet to retrieve a coffee and his laptop.

  
  


Over the entire night, Gavin consumed about a litre of coffee and probably three hundred funny cat videos.

 

As the sun came up, dawning on a new day, and Gavin was pretty sure he looked like an actual zombie, the loading dock released Nines, now fully charged, and the android stepped out into the station’s android bay with a disoriented expression.

 

Gavin got to his feet almost instantly, knocking over the cup of coffee he’d half-finished already.

 

“Nines!”

 

The android turned, blinking. “Gavin?”

 

If the Detective had doubted that Nines was in any way deviant, the bone crushing hug he received in that moment removed all of his doubts.

 

“Good to have you back, toaster.”

 

From somewhere above him, Nines snorted, and Gavin found himself relaxing for the first time in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I’ve written in a while, guess that shows how I feel about this pairing huh?


End file.
